Visiting the old times
by MermaidOdair
Summary: "Would you please tell us when we are?" "What do you mean when?" Tom asked slightly nervous. "What year?" The girl, Skye, spoke. "It is 1919." Sybil said and they all smiled, leaving Sybil and Tom wondering what was really happening there.
1. Chapter 1

_I decied to write this after a really boring morning with the help of my sister and it is a crossover between Downton Abbey and Agents of Shiled, it will be a series of drabbles, on this Ward was never HYDRA or Garrets protected, and Sybil and Tom are still fighting their feelings for each other and it will basically be a few crazy drabbles featuring Coulson's team trying to live in Downton Abbey and there will be a lot of Sybil and Tom, because I can't just not write them._

_Anyway I just hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think and maybe give me some ideas of things you would like to see happening with them._

* * *

"We created it, can you belive it Fitz?" Jemma asked the engineer who was besides her admiring their work, after long months of work, it was done, the time machine or as they decided to nickname it 'the TARDIS'.

"I do belive it Jemma, I can't wait to test it." Fitz said sounding like a five-year old who got a bag of candy, which for them was the same thing, they were happy and exited, couldn't wait to test it with the team.

"Test what?" Tripp asked while entering the lab with the rest of the team, They had decided that it was best to have the specialist with them, since they had so much work now that they had finally defeated HYDRA.

"Our very first time machine!" Fitz and Simmons said in unison.

"Your what?" Ward asked as he recovered from the shock.

"A time machine, Ward, we named it TARDIS."

"obviously." Skye said.

"Fitz, remember when I told you couldn't have a monkey?" Coulson asked and Fitz nodded "You can have one now." Coulson finished, overly exited about their new toy.

"What? he can't have a monkey." May said crossing her arms.

"Where are we going first?" Skye asked "we can do it now, since we don't have a mission, I think we deserve a break."

"Maybe we can go to the world war II." Coulson said.

"We aren't going to meet Steve Rogers." May gave him a strong glare.

"We could go to the twenties, I always find it fascinating." Jemma said.

"What are we waiting then? Let's go." Tripp said and they all walked closer to the machine after a quick explanation of how it worked by FitzSimmons they pressed a button and it all went really bright for an instant and next thing they knew, they were in a road fallen on the ground.

"Where are we?" Ward asked but no one knew it.

"I can search it on my phone." Skye said taking her phone out of her pocket. " I have no signal, It's not working!" She cried angrily.

"What were you expecting? wireless in the 1920's?" Fitz said "I suggest we follow this road and see where we are, maybe we can meet-"

"someone on our way who can tell us, where we are." Jemma completed.

"I agree with Fitzsimmons." Ward said and they walked a few miles.

"Wait up! How are we going to explain all of this? and how do we get home?"

"We will get home by pressing this button here." Fitz said pointing holding something like a pen and they decided to finish their walk.

* * *

Tom had decided to go for walk to clean his mind, to try to ignore his feelings for Sybil, no not Sybil, Lady Sybil, he couldn't just call her by her name, it isn't proper, but it doesn't matter how hard he tries, he can't stay away from her, maybe it's fate, because he found that she had the same idea, and now they were walking along the road together and talking as if they were best friends, as if they were equal.

"Tom, who are those?" Sybil asked stopping and looking in front of her, he was so drawn in her eyes and voice he didn't notice the group of stranger that was walking in their direction.

"I don't know." Tom said looking at the group of seven strangers that apparently had seen them too.

_Who are they, and what are they doing at Downton? _Tom thought to himself.

"Hello?" Sybil said and a girl smiled.

"Hello, would please tell us where we are?" a man next to the smiling girl asked.

"You are in Downton Abbey." Tom said.

"I heard about this place! It's the country house of the Earl of Grantham isn't it?" The smiling girl said and Sybil noticed she had an english accent.

"Yes it is, but who are you all?" Sybil asked looking them, noticing their strange clothes, all of them, including the womans who were wearing pants.

"We aren't from here." A man taller than the rest spoke.

"That is obvious, I am Tom Branson and this is Lady Sybil Crawley, but I still don't know your names."

"I am sorry. I am Phil Coulson" he said gesturing to himself "and these are Melinda May and Antonie Tripplet." he said gesturing to a woman and a the man who was taller than the rest "these are Skye and Grant ward "He said gesturing to a girl and a man " and finally these are Fitzsimmons" he gestured to the smiling girl and the man who was besides her.

"I am Leo Fitz and this is Jemma Simmons." The man spoke. "Would you please tell us when we are?"

"What do you mean when?" Tom asked slightly nervous.

"What year?" The girl, Skye, spoke.

"It is 1919." Sybil said and they all smiled, leaving Sybil and Tom wondering what really happening there.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is about two days after the last chapter, and Sybil, Jemma and Skye are in the car going to the village. Only Sybil and Tom know the truth about Downton Abbey new visitor, the rest of the family and the staff, believes they are just some friends of Sybil who came for visit._

_I had a huge help to write this chapter from Crystabelshalott, who gave me a lot of ideas of how could Skye and Jemma make Sybil and Tom get together, I was really looking forward to write this part because it was actually the first thing I thought for this story. I hope you like it._

* * *

"So how long will you all stay at Downton?" Sybil asked turning to Jemma and Skye who were Sitting on the car with her, heading to the village to buy a present for Sybil's mother.

"Just a few more days, we agreed on a week here." Jemma said.

"So Tell mew more about You and Tom." Skye asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye, she had noticed since her first day at Downton the increasing friendship between Tom and Sybil, she had agreed with jemma that both of them would play a little matchmaking, since both agreed they would be perfect for each other.

"What about me and Tom, our interests, our favorite things?" Sybil asked and Tom smirked in the front seat. He usually tried to ignore all the talks in the back seat but it was hard to when Sybil was there.

"No I mean how long are you two dating?" Jemma Asked and Tom stopped the car abruptly.

"What?! no, no we're not." Tom said, even tough he wanted to say that they were, if he only could actually date Sybil "Is everyone okay?" he asked as soon as he realized that he might have hurt someone by stopping the car like that.

"We are just fine Branson. you can go on." Sybil said and turned to Jemma "And how long may I ask, are you and Mr. Fitz dating? after all everyone calls you two FitzSimmons." She smirked. "And the same question for you Skye about Mr. Ward." _She always has a way of turning things, and making people stop asking her questions like that,_ Tom thought.

"No, no we're not dating, nor are Skye and Ward, we are all just friends." Jemma said "We just thought you two were since you spend so much time with each other."

"We are just friends and the same to my question, I just thought since you all spend so much time with each other." Sybil said.

"But you two would make a perfect pairing, won't they Jemma?" Said Skye.

"No we won't. we can't." Tom muttered.

"But why not?" Jemma asked.

"I am just the chauffeur and she is a lady." Tom answered her question while blushing, and so did Sybil. _How did these two girls realised so fast what he was trying for months?_

"But such a thing wouldn't matter for you two, I mean if you were in love?" Jemma said, noticing the love between them.

"It wouldn't matter for me. Would it matter for you Tom?" Sybil said blushing even harder.

"I never would care for such a thing." Tom answered and he swore that even tough he was focusing on the road he could see Sybil smiling.

This words made Sybil remember of when they had held hands during the garden party, when they got the news for gwen, it was when she realised he really didn't cared for what they were supposed to do, or how they were supposed to act, They weren't afraid of Mrs. Hughes who had seen the whole thing. He wanted to be her friend and she wanted to be his and that is all that mattered for them. Well now she wanted to be more than just friends, she just didn't understand what all this confusing feelings meant for her.

"I mean, at our time, people can just marry and fall in love with whoever they want. things as jobs and social standards shouldn't matter." Skye said noticing the sad look on both Sybil and Tom eyes.

"But I still think you'd be a cute couple, with pretty babies." As soon as the words fall from Jemmas mouth Sybil and tom Blushed even harder than they already were, if that could even be possible.

"Well, here we are." Tom said as he stopped the car and opened the door, He helped Sybil get out first,a s he usually did, after he helped Jemma and Skye, he couldn't help but chuckle at how uncomfortable the tow girl were with the whole situation of being helped to get out of the car and to wear long dresses, and he wondered how much would the world have changed in all these years.


	3. Chapter 3

_This takes place a few days after the last chapter ended, Tom is talking with Ward, Tripp and Fitz about the future, which he is really curious about._

* * *

"So what happened in the world in all these years? I mean in the future." Tom asked, he was really curious about all that was happening and that talk in the car with Jemma and Skye only made him even more curious.

"Well, there are great technology." Fitz said, he was enjoying traveling in time, he would even do it again someday, he wished he could go to the future, see what the world would look like in a hundred years.

"There are some wars, and don't even let me started on the battle of new york." Ward said, differently from Fitz, he wasn't enjoying it at all, he had to wear uncomfortable suits, that are very different from what he used to wear and be polite all the time.

"And HYDRA." Tripp completed.

"What is HYDRA?" Tom asked all these things were confusing him, he knew there will be more wars in the world, it ahs always been this way and sadly it will always be this way.

"It's an organization, a very bad one." Ward said, he remembered when Garrett asked him to join HYDRA but he gladly refused, Garrett may had helped him, but that didn't mean he would have to do bad things and hurt people he loved. He isn't evil.

"kinda like SHIELD, but it's bad, not that Shield is bad, SHIELD is good." Tripp said.

"And what does Shield stands for? what does it mean?" Tom asked."And HYDRA? what does that name means?"

"Shield means 'Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division'. " Ward said while Fitz and Tripp looked at him strangely.

"Wait a minute, you actually remember that?" Fitz asked him, obviously surprised to know that Ward actually know what the SHIELD name means. _To know that anyone remember what SHIELD stand for. He tought SHIELD was because of Peggy Carter and Captain America._

"Don't you?" Ward said surprised that Fitz didn't remember what does SHIELD meant, he thought that if anyone knew it, it was FitzSimmons since they love rules. "And HYDRA is reference to the mythical Lernaean Hydra , it is a reference the myth of the Hydra, stating that 'if a head is cut off, two more will take its place' proclaiming their resilience and growing strength in the face of resistance, but for the evil."

"Oh, so doesn't anything good happen in the future?" Tom asked.

"People are free to do most of the things they want." Tripp said. "actually can you explain better this whole, servants and lords thing? and why people can't just do as they please here."

"The servants work for the lord, who run the states." Tom said. "They clean, drive, wash."

"I noticed they usually don't interact much, so why were you talking to Lady Sybil the day we arrived?" Fitz asked, he was doing a favor to Jemma by asking him this, she after all loved to play the matchmaker and he wanted to help her, he would do anything for her after all.

"I was just walking and we happened to met half way." Tom said, and he smile, even without realising it. He is so in love with her, that he even smiles at the mention of her name. He wonders if she would feel the same way about him one day. But that is pointless, she would marry a lord, or anyone at the sort not a simple chauffeur.

"But you two aren't friends?" Ward asked him.

"We are what we can be." Tom said. "Friends or not, we have ideas in common."

"That is the first thing people who are friends have." Ward said "Like Fitz and Simmons, they are so close we call them FitzSimmons."

At this word Fitz blushed, the others didn't seem to notice but Tom did. he would ask him, what was really happening between him and Jemma but that wouldn't be appropriated.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the late chapter, I got back on school this week and I didn't have much time to write but here it is._

_In this chapter, Tom is driving Sybil back from a tea afternoon with an old family friend and they have a talk about all that is happening and their feelings towards each other._

* * *

"How was tea?" Tom asked calmly, he was glad he was able to spend some time alone with Sybil, he really liked his new friends, but none of them could compare to Sybil, he only hoped she felt the same way.

"It was boring, the cake was delicious though." Sybil answered with a smile. She was also enjoying her time alone with Tom, even if they were just in the car, returning from this meetings she dreaded the most. She just wanted to ask him one simple question, about what Jemma and Skye had told her. She just needed the courage to do so, it was a silly thing, needing courage to ask her friend something, considering, she was so brave to do most things.

"Can I ask a question?" Tom asked, just when she was about to ask him "Oh, I am sorry, you can speak first." He said gently.

"No, you may go on." She said, silently hoping that while he asked she didn't loosed her courage to ask him.

"It is about what Skye and Jemma said that other day." He asked and she blushed, he was asking the same thing, she couldn't belive it.

"That we could be a perfect pairing?" She asked smiling, and he smiled too, he noticed how she used the word could, so maybe he has a chance.

"Yes." He answered her smiling too.

"Well we could be, if things were easier." She said, without even realising, she just hoped she haven't ruined their friendship now.

_we could be, If things were easier, _what she telling him she loved him too?

"What did you said?" He asked stopping the car. "you like me too?"

"Just ignore it Branson. Wait, too? You like me?" She asked him, not believing what she had just heard.

"Aye." he said shyly and she though it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen, his blushed cheeks and shy smile.

"Well, I guess, they are smarter than we are, aren't they?" She said and they stared at each other for a long time, longer than they should or could have until Sybil finally spoke again "You can kiss me, that is if you want to."

"God knows how long I've waited to do this." Tom said, leaning closer to her, well as close as he could get, while sitting on the front seat of the car. sybil chuckled and leaned closer.

They kissed and it wasn't like anything they both had ever felt before, they knew it could only be one thing. Love.

When they parted they looked on each other's eyes, before Sybil turned her head down, blushing, with a smile on her face.

"We should get home, they'll wonder were we are." Sybil said and Tom nodded.

"I love you." She said after a few minutes, when they were near Downton.

"I love you too." He answered smiling "What do we do now?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." She said with a smile that matched his "together."

"Together."


	5. Chapter 5

_So I have to say I love this chapter!_

_On this Chapter Sybil and Tom tried to elope, but they were found by the team, instead of Mary and Edith, and the team have some things to say about how they elope. This i sthe last chapter and I have to say I am really happy with the way this fic turned out and I also would like to thank for all the reviews._

_And there is a reference to another couple I love in this chapter, is small, but i had to put it. It's a great line, for Sybil and Tom._

* * *

"Did you guys even know anything about eloping?" Grant Ward said at the young couple who had nearly ran away. Sybil and Tom were sitting on the bed, just a few minutes had passed from when the team had found them. It was a shock when they walked in, Sybil was sleeping on the bed and Tom was in a chair.

"We had to try!" Sybil said, she knew her family wouldn't approve her marriage.

"I know but do you know how hard it was to make your sisters belive you were sick?" Coulson said "I belive you two love each other and all that, you're lucky we found you two not them."

"You should have parked that car, a few streets down, it would be better." May spoke for the first time, rising from the chair she was siting.

"What?" both Sybil and Tom said at the same time.

"Your plan was nice, but if you parked that car, a few streets down, it would be hard to find you two." May smiled "The car was really our only clue. It would have taken us a bit more time to find you two." She finished and Tom couldn't help but chuckle, he had made a good plan after all.

"I will help you two." She said seeing how much love there was between them. _No one seeing them can doubt their love _May thought to herself.

"I think it was sweet." Jemma said and then looked at Fitz and Skye giving them a look.

"I knew it!" The three of them said making a happy dance looking at Sybil and Tom, who blushed almost immediately.

"Focus!" Coulson said "We need a plan. Do you guys, have any idea where are you going?"

"Ireland, My mother's house." Tom answered and Coulson looked at Fitz.

"Any devices that may help?" Tripp asked, he wouldn't admit it but he was a hopeless romantic.

"No, we only have our time machine, which I am afraid won't help in this case." Fitz said and Jemma nodded.

"the best we can do is help them get on Ireland and get back to our time." Skye said.

"What? get back now?" Fitz and Jemma asked with puppy eyes, begging to stay.

"I need my electronic devices and as soon as they find out about what these two love birds here did" She said gesturing towards Sybil and Tom, who were still sitting on the bad, holding hands "They'll hate us."

"That's true." Sybil said.

"it is nearly dawn, we can leave now." Tom said "We can catch an earlier train."

"We'd be long gone, before they reach the station and so would be you." Sybil finished.

"Good plan." Ward said "We're leaving now!" He finished being obviously happy to leave that time, he missed the 21st century more than he could imagine.

The went down the stairs and paid for the night.

"Thank you so much, for both, helping us now and for making us realise what was really in form of us." Tom said as Sybil hugged Jemma and Skye.

"Have a great trip back home." Sybil said and they heard the gong of the ferry.

Sybil and Tom were with huge smiles on their faces as they walked in the ferry, that would help them to get in Ireland. They waved trought the window and Tom yelled "Thank you!' as the ferry started to leave.

"We did good, coming here, didn't we?" Fitz said holding Jemma's hand.

"We did great." Jemma replied kissing his cheek.

"Okay, you two." May said, seeing the affection of the two of them, _ we have a couple on the bus now, _She thought and smiled "Let's go home."

"Yay!" Skye laughed as fitz pressed the button.

They soon found themselves back at the lab on the bus, they knew they would always remember their amazing journey on time.


End file.
